Love Sucks Awards
by twilightluvr1918
Summary: Elena has a special message for all of ya'll :  Ya'll should check the first ever Love Sucks Awards!
1. The Love Sucks Awards

**Hey guys! So my friend (who doesn't have a ff account) wanted me to put this little thing on here that she typed to tell everyone about the Love Sucks Awards she made. Technically, this is in story form, so it fits the guidelines ;).**

"Hi, everyone. I'm Elena Gilbert from The Vampire Diaries," Elena says as she sets down at her computer, looking into the camera with bright eyes. "I'm here today to discuss a very big problem with you all: Fanfiction and fanvideos. The problem is not the stories and videos, but the fact that so many talented authors and creators get their work overlooked." She pauses for a second, allowing her last statement to sink in.

"There is a solution to this catastrophe, though, and it can be found at www(dot)lovesucksawards(dot)webs(dot)com. Everyone should go to that website, and participate in the first ever Love Sucks Awards. It's an awards contest devoted to recognizing just those people. So head on over to the website listed above and check it out! It has a really cool category list. The categories are:

**2011 Video Category List**

The Love Sucks - Video Award - award given to the all-around best

The Creation Award - award given to the most successful and best video creator

The Sizzle Award - award given to the best DamonxElena video

The Passion Award - award given to the best StefanxElena video

The Darkness Award - award given to the best crossover video

The Melody Award - award given to the best fanmade theme song

The Composer Award - award given to the most accurate/best character theme song video

The Eternal Award - award given to the best cannon pairing video (doesn't have to be current)

The Immortal Award - award given to the best non-cannon pairing video

The Cinema Award - award given to the best fan-made trailer (for any of the seasons, a fan-thought up spin off, a fanfic, etc.)

**2011 Story Category List**

The Love Sucks - Story Award - award given to the all-around best story

The L.J. Smith Award - award given to the most successful and best author

The Desire Award - award given to the best StefanxElena story

The Temptation Award - award given to the best DamonxElena story

The Twilight Award - award given to the best crossover story

The Moonlight Award - award given to the best werewolf-centered story

The Sunrise Award - award given to the best vampire-centered story

The Grimoire Award - award given to the best witch-centered story

The Lone Wolf Award - award given to the best one-shot

The Lady Killer Award - award given to the best 10 chapters or more story

The Meant To Be Award - award given to the best cannon pairing story (doesn't have to be current)

The What Could Have Been Award - award given to the best non-cannon story (can include OC stories)

The Old Soul Award - award given to the best story that takes place before the series started

The Literature Award - award given to the best story about the book series

You can nominate any story or video for any of these wonderful categories over at www(dot)lovesucksawards(dot)webs(dot)com!" Elena said, logging on to the website. The camera zooms in on the screen, showing all the elements of the website as she navigates through it.

"So, if you saw a Vampire Diaries video or read a Vampire Diaries story and thought 'Wow! That was amazing!,' you should go nominate it for some category!" Elena smiles and the camera fades to black.

**Ya'll should definately go check it out! I mean there are TONS of fanfiction awards for some other fandoms *cough* *cough* twilight *cough* *cough*... but I've never heard of a vd award. I think it's a pretty cool idea at least. At least go look at the site! :D Thanks!**


	2. Some News

**Hey everyone! I've just got a few announcements about the Love Sucks Awards: **

**1. Apparently, there's this thing with the site where it has to be created a week before the form app works, so no one nominate anything yet! Please wait a week, and then nominate! Sorry for anyone whose already nominated stuff :(**

**2. The correct website is: www(dot)lovesucksawards(dot)webs(dot)com. There was an error with the link last time.**

**3. There is a new video category: The Love Award - award given to a love triangle video**

**Sorry about any inconvienence for that :( Just wait a week and go renominate the ones you've already nominated or you can send your nominees with all the needed info to briley328(at)gmail(dot)com**


	3. Nominations Are Open!

**Nominating is now officially OPEN! :D So everyone go to www(dot)lovesucksawards(dot)webs(dot)com and nominate your fave fanfics and fanvideos!**

**Also: There are two new categories (a fic one and a vid one):**

**The Sparkle Award - award given to the funniest story**

**The Glitter Award - award given to the funniest video**

**So go nominate stuff! :)**


	4. Go to lovesucksawardsdotwebsdotcom!

**Some of you might have gone to the site and seen that the nomination deadline was June 25, but I'm here to tell you that that has been changed. They are now open indefinately. Honestly, there's hardly been anyone nomiate anything in the story category, and no one nominate anything in the video category. So, please go nominate! And tell your friends! There needs to be at least 2 nominees in each category for the awards to move into the voting round, and all but three or four categories have no nominees so far. SO go nominate stuff!**

**Thanks! :) **


End file.
